


Household Chores

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto should never have asked Jack to help tidy up once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Household Chores

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Ianto woke to the sound of insistent knocking, he dragged himself out of bed, heading towards the front door, taking note of and reading the post-it on the back of his door on his way.

Ianto,  
Had to go in, Weevils.  
I started cleaning the flat.  
Jack

With a smile on his face he opened the door to be greeted by his downstairs neighbour, who looked annoyed.

"There's water leaking into my kitchen from yours." The man spoke.

Ianto groaned as he heard it, never again would he mention cleaning to Jack, he'd gone out and left the tap on.


End file.
